Turbulent Journey
by tashamiller2k
Summary: Ok hate title, rating will almost definately change. dark future fic. Madison (Tomoyo) seeks revenge for a painfull childhood. Read at your own risk. Possible character deaths, Implied (and possibly more than implied later) Yuri, deals with suicide and da
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them. etc.  
  
AN: Ok i've seen, like three eps of CCS and they're really early ones (CC) the last ep i saw was when Li showed up and Sakura caught the thunder(?) card. Um yea I had a really cool Idea for a fic after reading some other stuff. Well it's this fic.   
summery:  
It's in the future, lets say Madison (Tomoyo) is about 25, hmmm hope that's ok anyways a past of pain has brought her to seek out a friend she lost long ago and seek revenge for the pain. Ok this is a dark fic, deals with Yuri, sucide, dark Magic and whole bunch of hebbie jebbies. This will be my long running CCS fic as opposed to my shorter first fic.  
Feedback is esstentail for the improvement of this fic and it's continuation  
AN2: I'm using the dub names, Madison etc cause those are what we have on TV here  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
Madison felt the power coursing through her. It was electrafiying. So her coven kicked her out cause they thought her use of magick was destuctive and they wanted no part of her Karmatic downfall, she didn't care she didn't need them.  
Soon she'd have the power to do what she always wanted. She wonderd if Sakura still had the cards. If she didn't it would just make things more interesting. Li's magick may be a threat, that's why she hadn't seeked the couple out yet.  
It had been years since Madison had seen Sakura. They had graduated high school and went off to differnt Universities. Sakura had long captured the clow card and made them her own. Madison hated her life as a teenager. Sakura had her cards, still had her magick and somehow Madison slowly lost a grip of her friend and they drifted. Sakura and Li had married and Madison had gone on to become a very succesful fashion designer. Sakura had tried to get in contact with her many times. She didn't care. It wasn't long now till the time would be right. She gotten into the occult at University. She'd made new friends and embraced the new power she felt. but she had to be stronger, spending a childhood overshadowed by a card captor made her lust for the strength stronger and she soon found the great power she needed in the dark side of the occult. She found ways to breath great power into her body. The scars along her wrist became fresh, bright red ones against the fading attepts of puberity. Soon she would finally get in contact with Sakura, move back into her life and then strike, causing pain to Sakura that she deserved.  
Madison once thought if Sakura was happy she would be, but she learnt that wasn't true and now she was going to repay all the pain she'd felt.  
Her head was clouded and her good judement shatterd.  
She would never find her peace now.  
And Sakuras greatest battle would soon be near.  
  
_________  
AN  
Sorry about the bad spelling and all, kinda a rush. Let me know what you think. Um sorry about bad character portryal and blatent disregaurd for cannon plot etc. but like I said, I've only seen a few ep. Besides it's only Fanfic.  
Flames are welcome, they feed my amusement. Praise is great it improves my self esteem. Constructive critism is brilliant it helps improve my writing.   



	2. prolouge 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them. etc.  
  
AN: Ok i've seen, like three eps of CCS and they're really early ones (CC) the last ep i saw was when Li showed up and Sakura caught the thunder(?) card. Um yea I had a really cool Idea for a fic after reading some other stuff. Well it's this fic.   
summery:  
It's in the future, lets say Madison (Tomoyo) is about 25, hmmm hope that's ok anyways a past of pain has brought her to seek out a friend she lost long ago and seek revenge for the pain. Ok this is a dark fic, deals with Yuri, sucide, dark Magic and whole bunch of hebbie jebbies. This will be my long running CCS fic as opposed to my shorter first fic.  
Feedback is esstentail for the improvement of this fic and it's continuation  
AN2: I'm using the dub names, Madison etc cause those are what we have on TV here  
AN3: Sorry about the shotness about this part, it's kinda a second prolouge, I suppose it should be with the first chapter...oh well, it's about Sakura life at the point of time of the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura opened the door to her small aparment and walked over to the answering machine and hit the button to play back the messages. There was one message  
"Sakura, I'll drop off Jade tomorrow intstead of Sunday because I have to go back to Japan tomorrow night for a few days" beep  
Sakura sighed, she hated that her and Li didn't get to see each other often, even if their marrige hadn't worked out they'd remained good friends untill recently when Li's job was sending him all over the world, he barely had time for their daughter either. Sakura looked around the small apartment and sighed, she'd spent too much time chasing cards and magick and now her life was nothing, a failed marrige, a child, a dead end job and an empty cubboard of an apartment.  
She looked over to a photo of her and Maddison as children, smiling and happy.  
"Why won't you return my calls?" She asked the picture "We used to be the best of friends, and now what? you're too good for me?" 


End file.
